PROJECT SUMMARY: IMMUNE MONITORING & FLOW CYTOMETRY SHARED RESOURCE (IM&FCSR) The Immune Monitoring and Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (IM&FCSR) provides investigators with services and research expertise, supporting a wide range of laboratory and clinical studies in cancer immunology and immunotherapy, transplant biology, infectious disease, and vaccine development. The IM&FCSR produces custom-made tetramer complexes of specific peptide and major histocompatibility complex molecules as unique reagents for assessing antigen-specific T cells and isolating these T cells for therapy trials. Our flow cytometry service offers a wide range of instrumentation, from single-laser benchtop analyzers to complex multi-laser cell sorters. We provide protocol-specific, flow cytometric immune monitoring to support immunotherapy trials. We quantify cytokine proteins, as a measure of immune and other cellular function, at technology platforms of high multiplicity, single cell, and/or ultrasensitivity. We perform specific cellular and molecular assays of native and genetically engineered T cells for laboratory research studies and for monitoring clinical samples. Technical assistance is available for data evaluation and interpretation, as is assistance in optimal experimental design. The different dataset we can provide enable the characterization of immune cell?s phenotypes and functionality, determining immune responses and tracking, and monitoring of immune cell products during immunotherapies.